Commercial property owners and operators, as well as the manufacturers of products sold in those properties, present many marketing messages to consumers within the property. The messages may be in the form of signs, audio messages, and video screens. However, these messages are not personal to the consumer, and they require manual labor and scheduling to change as the property's layout and content changes.
To continue to engage consumers who visit commercial properties, many property operators often change the property's layout in order to keep the consumer experience exciting and fresh. For example, retail stores often rotate various products in and out of inventory, such as may happen when a seller of clothing rotates styles and seasonal clothing in and out based on current consumer tastes. A grocery store may move certain products to an end cap of an aisle for promotional purposes for a limited period of time. Other commercial properties change their layout by necessity. For example, the layout of a convention facility or conference center may change depending on the particular event the property is hosting at the time.
On the Internet, product recommendations based on online browsing behavior have proven to be useful for shoppers to find the right product they are searching for and to discover new products they are interested in, but did not previously know existed. When a shopper shops in a physical store, she does not have access to product recommendations based on her physical and digital shopping behaviors, thus losing the convenience of product recommendations. Product recommendations have been proven to increase purchase conversion and average order value. Therefore, retailers may miss out on revenue due to a lack of ability to provide in-store product recommendations.
In each of these cases, when the facility operator changes the layout, the operator must also physically change the in-facility marketing messages, such as signs and other advertisements. This process is time-consuming and is not personalized to any individual consumer who enters the facility.